


Пациент 1902

by 2Y5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternativ Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystic, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Короткое описание жизни Стайлза и еще одного молодого человека.Не пугайтесь смерти персонажа.





	Пациент 1902

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Смотрите примечания автора после текста

Стайлз Стилински живет яркой, насыщенной приключениями и драмами, любовью и страданиями, магией и мифическими существами жизнью.

В третьем классе он влюбляется в самую красивую девочку в школе.

В пятом классе вместе с отцом стоит у могилы матери, изо всех сил стараясь не плакать.

В одиннадцатом классе он видит, как под воздействием полнолуния его друг превращается в зверя.

В двенадцатом классе он обнаруживает себя в крепких объятиях горячих рук великолепного мужчины по имени Дерек Хейл.

На первом курсе он изо всех сил старается пережить разрыв, погружаясь с головой в новые отношения с Малией Тейт.

На третьем курсе он стоит у алтаря, произнося клятву «И в горе, и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас», держась за уже знакомые нам горячие руки.

В дальнейшем с ним происходит еще множество событий, опасных и прекрасных, пугающих и трогающих до слез, печальных и великих.

***

Пациент 1902 родился 1995 году в неблагополучной семье алкоголика и завязавшей наркоманки.

Пациент 1902 в 2003 году попадает в больницу с тяжелыми травмами, после того, как увидел в витрине магазина игрушек красивую куклу с зелеными глазами и рыжими волосами и попросил отца купить ему ее.

Пациент 1902 впервые попадает в дом Айкена в 2005 году после того, как его отца, лишенного родительских прав, досрочно выпускают на свободу.

Пациенту 1902 ставят диагноз «Критическая обсессивная стадия обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, отягощенная депрессией» в 2011 году, когда он впервые уходит в себя от реальности на целый месяц, прекращая реагировать на внешние раздражители, после чего рассказывает истории из вымышленной жизни.

Пациент 1902 в 2013 году становится объектом дипломной работы студента Хейла из Йельского университета.

Пациент 1902 в 2015 году становится источником, из которого черпает вдохновение начинающая писательница-фантаст под псевдонимом Пустынный Койот, проходящая лечение в том же заведении.

Пациент 1902 в 2017 году становится предметом диссертационной работы доктора Хейла, одного из ведущих специалистов в области клинической психологии, и остается в клинике до самой своей смерти в 2020 году.

***

Стайлз Стилински умирает в преклонном возрасте вскоре после кончины любимого мужа. Их хоронят рядом, и дети, внуки и правнуки часто посещают последнее пристанище своих родителей, дедушек и прадедушек.

***

Могила пациента 1902 на старом кладбище зарастает сорной травой, дешевое надгробие трескается спустя первый же год после похорон.

***

Стайлз Стилински проживает яркую, насыщенную приключениями и драмами, любовью и страданиями, магией и мифическими существами жизнь.

***

В своей голове.

 

P.S. Когда, спустя 6 лет, надгробие пациента 1902 разрушается полностью, в городе поблизости прочно закрепляется легенда о Волчьем кладбище. Согласно ей, каждое полнолуние на старом кладбище возле одной из забытых могил появляется призрак огромного черного волка с сияющими синим цветом глазами. Эхо тоскливого воя отпугивает от этого кладбища все живое. 

Местные власти даже спустя пару десятков лет категорически запрещают трогать эту землю.

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка к фику от прекрасной OSA1408 - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=30d40791177abff7c09f72831abd2291
> 
> 19 февраля - дата рождения Бэтмена.  
> Нумерация классов была взята из статьи в Википедии о Системе образования в США.  
> Года были вычислены приблизительно, исходя из сведений Википедии-Teen Wolf и даты выхода сезонов сериала, т.е. 1 сезон = 1 год. За эту точность я не ручаюсь, если что - списывайте на авторский вымысел. "Я художник, я так вижу"©  
> Сам сериал пока не смотрела, прастити.


End file.
